Dois dias, Evans!
by lermsn
Summary: Nada poderia ser mais desastroso do que Lily Evans com fome de sexo e um livro erótico, para acompanhá-la. E, claro que não poderia faltar, o sorriso de James.


_**dois dias, evans!**_

 _if you wanna go to heaven, you should fuck me tonight_

Fazia _eras_. Não, Lily já havia perdido a contagem de dias que não tinha um _puta de um sexo._ Ela se perguntava, enquanto andava em direção à biblioteca para estudar para mais um de seus exames, o porquê de tudo se tornar tão atrativo quando você não o pode ter.

Ela havia percebido, também, que seu vocabulário havia se estendido. Seu vocabulário chulo e de baixo calão, claro. Sentia-se tão frustrada e irritadiça que não podia evitar xingar um pouco mais do que faria em situações normais. Seus colegas perceberiam também a brusca mudança, se todos não estivessem indo pelo mesmo caminho.

Sentando-se a mesa cheia de livros, Lily não evitou pensar que preferiria _sentar em outra coisa_. Talvez _essa outra coisa_ pudesse estar cheia também, a ruiva só esperaria que fosse de _outra coisa._

Abriu sua bolsa e estava mais do que pronta para ler sobre Tranfiguração Avançada, quando se pegou encarando outro livro no fundo da bolsa. Franziu o cenho, tentando se decidir.

Os N.I.E.M.s estavam lhe matando aos poucos. Suas provas diárias lhe tiravam a rotina que estivera seguindo por um tempo. Seu rosto se avermelhou quando se lembrou de quando ela e James tinham as tardes livres. E as noites. E Lily, com toda a certeza do mundo, negaria sobre as manhãs.

" _Que se foda!"_ murmurou largando de lado o livro sobre Transfiguração (ou era DCAT?), puxou o livro do fundo da sua bolsa, pronta para mergulhar na leitura mais que prazerosa.

Antes que o fizesse, decidiu que era melhor para ela e para os outros ao seu redor que saísse dali e fosse para um lugar mais privado. Foi para o Salão Comunal dos monitores, procurou por uma poltrona mais afastada e se aconchegou ali. Abriu na página que havia parado da última vez e continuou dali. De vez em quando, se mexia desconfortável.

Estava em uma cena essencialmente importante para que tudo _realmente_ acontecesse quando sentiu uma presença. Antes mesmo de levantar a cabeça, soube quem lhe fazia sentir um _calorzinho_ a mais quando se aproximava.

" _Você? Por aqui?"_ James perguntou, sorrindo para ela.

É claro que ele sorriria. Por que não ferrar com tudo logo?

" _Está mais silencioso aqui do que na biblioteca"_ explicou. _"E você, o que está fazendo aqui?"_

Ele franze os olhos em sua direção, mas responde.

" _Tive treino e vim tomar um banho"_

 _Ai, Merlin, ele, sentado na vassoura, a sua cara concentrada no jogo, suas sobrancelhas se franzindo, seus braços firmes, as coxas grossas, as mãos..._ Balançou a cabeça, tentando lembrar o que falaria a seguir.

Antes que Lily pudesse falar qualquer coisa, viu o olhar de James preso na capa do livro que ela segurava fortemente. Era a coxa de alguma mulher sendo segurada pelas mãos fortes de um homem qualquer. Sentiu seu rosto queimar, e tentou balbuciar alguma coisa, para espantar a atenção dali. Ao contrário do que ela pensava que as coisas iam, ele simplesmente a olhou, sorrindo ( _ok, Lily não aguentava mais)._

" _Vou indo lá, tomar banho, no meu banheiro espaçoso. Engraçado como as meninas não são proibidas de subir no dormitório masculino."_ Comentou, franzindo o cenho, mas em seguida relaxou sua expressão. " _Se precisar de qualquer coisa, estou aqui. Ou lá, tanto faz."_

Sorriu uma última vez e subiu as escadas em direção ao seu dormitório. Lily, por mais incrédula que estava, entendeu o recado. James não tivera nem o trabalho de ser discreto. Ela, que não era boba, nem nada, soltou o livro em uma das mesas que tinha por lá, e subiu quase que correndo pelas escadas, provando que, realmente, nada a impedia de fazê-lo.

Entrando no quarto do garoto, ouviu o barulho de água e _ah, Merlin,_ Lily foi à direção que vinha o barulho. Já conhecia aquele quarto como a palma de sua mão, mas ainda não podia negar que se sentia receosa.

 _Não, ela não se sentia receosa. Fazia tanto tempo..._

Mais uma vez em um curto período, Lily soltou um _foda-se_ e seguiu em frente. Abriu a porta do paraíso ( _banheiro?),_ e viu que a porta do box estava aberta. Esperando por ela, era claro. Despiu-se rapidamente, mais rápido do que em qualquer dia teria feito.

Como se James pudesse ter bola de cristal ( _ela esperava que não),_ ele colocou a cabeça _(um pouco cedo para isso)_ para fora do box na exata hora que Lily tirava sua calcinha, a última peça.

A visão do paraíso havia sido atualizada. Era James, com seus cabelos molhados, a água escorrendo pelo seu peitoral, uma mão apoiada na porta do box, a outra descansando ao lado de seu corpo. _Que corpo!_

" _Você não vem?"_ ele perguntou com voz rouca e seu sorriso que destruiria Lily Evans e o olhar muito mais que convidativo. Ela sabia que deveria estar com o mesmo olhar.

Não respondeu, deixou suas atitudes falarem mais alto. Andou até ele, mais calma do que previra que estaria. Sem poder esperar, envolveu seu pescoço com seus braços e encaixou suas bocas num beijo selvagem. Lily sentia que James estava a trazendo para mais perto, para dentro do box. Seus corpos se encostaram, ela sentindo toda a extensão de seu abdome até o seu _amiguinho._ Lily animou-se ao constatar que ele já estava duro.

Enquanto ele descia suas mãos para sua bunda, apertando-a, passeando antes pela lateral de seus seios, sua barriga (arrepiou-se aí), ela descia sua boca pelo pescoço alvo do garoto, às vezes mordiscando, percebendo que ele se arrepiava todas as vezes. Soltou um gemido em seu ouvido quando as mãos dele apertaram sua coxa, para logo levantá-las. Ela envolveu-as na cintura de James, apertando seu ombro com suas unhas. Ele a encostou contra a parede. O chuveiro ligado estava há muito esquecido.

Lily realmente não estava se importando muito com os preliminares. Estava sedenta de mais para aquilo. E pelo jeito que o outro estava levando as coisas, ele parecia ter a mesma opinião.

Assim que sentiu o seu pau pressionando a sua entrada, decidiu que queria _logo._ Arranhou sua nuca, puxando-o ainda mais para si. Ele correu suas mãos, apertando seus seios com força, fazendo-a soltar um grito fraco em seu ouvido. Ela puxou seu cabelo, arqueando suas costas, mostrando-o o colo. _Estava faminta por ele._ James, entendendo o recado, abaixou a cabeça, assim dando atenção total a seus seios. Chupou o mamilo esquerdo, depois de o soprar fraquinho enquanto brincava com o direito. Viu que Lily gemia alto com aquilo, até que a mesma decidiu brincar também. Sua mão desceu pelo seu corpo, até chegar a seu pau. O apalpou por um tempo, até que o segurou com firmeza. Depois de sentir algum murmúrio vindo de James, começou a fazer movimentos. Vai e vem. Foi mais frenética quando ele aumentou a pressão em seus seios.

" _Eu..."_ ele tentou falar algo, levantando a cabeça de seus seios e ela logo soube o que era, sentindo o sêmen escorrendo em suas mãos. Ela sorriu para ele antes de levar um dedo à boca, o chupando. Ele assistiu tudo aquilo, tonto. Quis mais do que tudo, _enfiar logo_.

Ele, por mais que a quisesse insanamente, decidiu por ir a outro lugar. Agarrou as coxas de Lily mais forte e a levou até a cama, esparramando-a lá, a observou deitada. Seus cabelos jogados para todos os lados, os seios balançando num vai e vem delicioso, toda aquela pela que merecia ser beijada.

Ela gemia, o incentivando, enquanto sua boca passava pelo vale entre seus seios, suas costelas, seu umbigo, seu ventre e, finalmente, sua buceta. Ele abriu mais suas pernas, ela viu sua cara desaparecer entre elas. Sua língua vagou por alguns lugares até que chegasse ao clitóris. Lily soltava alguma espécie de uivado, numa mistura de gemido e grito. Sua língua se mexia com tanta rapidez que Lily, rapidamente, achou o tempo certo para gozar.

Depois de satisfeita, James tirou sua língua de lá, ouvindo alguns resmungos, mas continuou de qualquer jeito. Antes que colocasse o pênis no lugar que sua língua estava antes, beijou-a mais calmamente do que tinha feito antes. Enquanto seus lábios antes estavam juntos, numa dança gostosa, James encaixou seu pau em sua entrada. Desgrudou seus lábios, dando um selinho na ruiva, e mais outro, sorriu para ela antes de se encaixar totalmente. Seu pênis desceu livremente, fazendo-a soltar uns gritos, nada que ele já não estivesse acostumado a ouvir. Começou numa frequência que ele sabia que ela gostava e logo sentiu o que sempre sentia: as mãos dela. Sempre procurando por mais. Apertando seus ombros, arranhando-o também, puxando seus cabelos. Logo eles estavam em outro beijo enquanto ele aumentava as estocadas, a pedidos dela.

Lily só conseguia pensar, enquanto seu namorado enterrava seu pau nela, o quão diferente seu dia tinha sido do que ela pensou que seria.

Sua mão estava descansando em sua nuca, puxando-o para mais um beijo. Ele só se permitiu terminar tudo aquilo quando os dois estivessem juntos. E para que isso acontecesse, ele tinha que a satisfazer.

" _Mais..."_ ela gemia sôfrega, com a voz falhando. _"James, hmph... Se você... quer ir para o céu... você tem que me foder agora!"_

Ele aumentou ainda mais a velocidade em que estocava e percebeu quando ela arranhou com mais força seus ombros que estava vindo. Os dois chegaram ao orgasmo juntos.

Ela sorriu em sua direção quando ele caiu, exausto, em cima dela. Acariciou seus cabelos, fechando os olhos.

 _Por Merlin, ela havia conseguido! Depois de tanto sofrimento, de tanta frustração. Eles haviam finalmente transado depois de exatos_ dois dias _sem um pingo de sexo em suas vidas._

" _Estava tão desesperada que leu um livro erótico, Evans?"_ ele perguntou brincando com ela. " _Sem julgamentos, é claro. Cada um com os seus métodos."_

" _Ah, claro que subir numa vassoura ajuda, não é, Potter?"_ ela retrucou debochadamente.

" _Ei, isso é jogo sujo! Eu ainda tenho que ganhar uma taça."_ Ele diz, sentindo-se injustiçado.

" _Ok, James_." Ela riu baixinho, mas voltou a ficar séria. _"Mas temos que prometer uma coisa."_

" _Sim, o quê?"_ ele pergunta.

" _Nós nunca, nunca mesmo, ficaremos tanto tempo sem transar"_ ela diz quase como uma oração " _Acho que li em algum lugar que faz mal. Prefiro que não corremos esse risco."_

" _Claro."_ Ele ri, revirando os olhos, a olhando. _"Ah, Merlin, você está falando sério? Foram só dois dias, Evans!"_

" _James, James, acho que você não tem ideia do que você faz comigo."_ Ela diz, sincera, fazendo-o sorrir radiante. _"Especialmente quando faz isso. Quando sorri assim."_

Ele a puxou para um beijo, e os dois se enroscaram novamente em seus corpos. O beijo, antes que pudesse ser estendido para outra coisa, foi interrompido por James.

" _Para compensar os dois dias."_ Ele diz, enquanto a puxava para seu colo, para começarem uma nova sessão de _um puta de um sexo._


End file.
